Cursed Love: The Uprising
by Sparrow9642
Summary: My sequel to "Cursed Love: The Dawn." CGI format with some of the cartoon.
1. An Evil Within

**Hey everyone! This is part two to my Simonette trilogy, and I hope you enjoy. Rated T for references to death, scary parts, and bloody scenes in some chapters. Thanks to everyone who has kept me going in writing fanfics, and I've enjoyed writing these chapters for all of you. One last thing; if you have not read the first part to this trilogy, read it first, otherwise you will be lost in what is going on! Here's chapter one, and enjoy!**

Blood spilled onto the forest's grounds from Jeanette's wound, lodged with an arrow. She had been shot just above the heart, but was still in a fatal situation, because of blood loss. Jeanette's eyes poured tears, and she was both breathless and speechless, due to being in shock from the arrow's impact, shot into her shoulder, deep. She had been shot with a silver-tipped arrow, and she could die.

Simon rushed to Jeanette, who was only a few yards away from Jeanette when she was shot. Jeanette looked up at Simon, suffering from the arrow, and attempted to grab his paw, but before she could, she passed out. Simon dropped to his knees and started to burst into tears; this was the first time in his life he had cried, so a ton of tears burst from his eyes.

Miss Miller, along with Brittany and Eleanor, stood in shock at what had just happened, and knew Jeanette was in grave danger. If she wasn't treated with a special medicine soon, she would die; a medicine beyond any ordinary medical medicine. A doctor was useless for this type of trauma, and required ancient ingredients.

"Miss Miller, is Jeanette going to die?", asked Brittany in a scared voice.

"Unless we give her a special medicine, she will die soon," replied Miss Miller.

"What kind of medicine?"

"An ancient medicine made in the 1800's, when experimentation for a cure to Remagoralisis disease was being developed."

"The sickness that Jeanette was suffering from, during her transformation," interrupted Simon.

Miss Miller grabbed her crossbow, and aimed it at Simon. "Die!"

Simon reacted in defense. "WHOA! The curse is broken! Jeanette killed the Master; the one behind all of this madness!"

Miss Miller lowered the crossbow. "Why should I believe you?!"

"If the curse was not broken, Jeanette would be dead by now, due to you shooting her with silver, and her being a fully transformed Remagorah. The reason she hasn't died, is because only small bits of the curse inside of her haven't faded away."

Miss Miller lowered the crossbow, knowing Simon was telling the truth. "Your kind disgust me. All you do is kill, kill, and kill more. How many people did Jeanette consume? Three? Four? Five?"

"None. Mine and Jeanette's only kill was a deer."

Miss Miller gave Simon a look a disgust. "Stay away from my daughter, or you will be sorry you ever met her."

"I'm afraid I can't, because her and I have developed a strong bond; a bond that is impenetrable, and I can help you save Jeanette from death, but only if you let me."

Miss Miller knew she had no choice, because she wanted to save Jeanette, who was slowly dying. "You win. Now, help us."

"Get her in the car, and take her home; I'll take care of the rest."

"Very well. Girls, help me lift your sister."

Brittany and Eleanor wasted no time, and with Miss Miller's assistance, lifted Jeanette into their arms', from the ground. Jeanette was heavy, due to being deadweight, but Brittany and Eleanor used every bit of their strength to get their sibling to safety. The blood continued to leak from Jeanette's wound, despite the arrow preventing any further blood loss.

"Hold on, Jean," said Brittany, silently.

* * *

><p>Simon had departed from the forest, and started heading back to his home, so he could get the things he needed to save Jeanette's life. He was halfway home, when he was suddenly attacked from nowhere, and was receiving punches to his face and stomach, along with kicks to his back and ribs. Simon fought back, and threw a fist into one of the attacker's face, so powerful, it knocked the attacker off of him, back five feet. As for the other attacker, they backed away, allowing Simon to rise back to his feet. Once he got a look of the attackers, he was shocked that it was his brother's; Alvin and Theodore.<p>

Alvin was on the ground in a push-up posture, spitting blood from his mouth, onto the ground. Simon was infuriated and wanted to kill his oldest brother, but kept his anger back. Alvin was gritting his bloodstained teeth at Simon, still coughing blood and struggling to get up from the ground. Simon saw this as an opportunity, so he walked over to Alvin, with his paws in fists and his feet stomping the ground. Alvin was scared, and attempted to run, but was stopped by Simon grabbing his sweater's collar.

Simon wanted to let out all his fury on Alvin, and kill him, but wasn't going to turn into a killer again. He stared down at Alvin, then used his other paw to grab his brother's small patch of hair and pulled it so hard, Alvin started to cry.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Alvin! I'm your brother for Pete's sake!", exclaimed Simon, pulling Alvin's hair more.

"You are stupid! You fell in love with that girl, causing our lives as indestructible creatures to end!", yelled Alvin.

"I hated that life! I finally, feel free; free from someone's control, and don't even tell me that you don't have a soft spot for the one named "Brittany", Alvin! I sensed it the day we met the girls, and you know that I had the gift to sense emotion in someone's mind!"

Alvin froze, knowing Simon was correct; he did have a small spot in his heart for Brittany, but not big enough that the Master could've ever sensed it.

"S-So what!?"

"You have no room to talk when it comes to love, Alvin! Don't ever forget that!"

Simon released Alvin from his grasp, causing Alvin to hit the ground, hard.

"You're right, Si. I had no right in doing what I did. I'm s-s-s...

"Go on. Say the "s" word."

"I'm sorry, okay. It's just the aftermath of the curse being broken."

"You are forgiven. You too, Theo."

Theodore smiled, feeling better, now that the violence was over, and Alvin and Simon had made amends. Simon suddenly panicked, having forgotten about Jeanette.

"Guys, I need that special medicine, so that Jeanette can be treated!" exclaimed Simon.

"Wait. She was shot by a silver arrow?" said Alvin.

"Yes! However, when she was shot, she wasn't fully back to normal! She'll die, unless I get her that medicine!"

"I'm not sure if father will be willing to let you use it on her, due to her being the cause of the Master's demise."

"That's why I'm going to sneak it from him, use just drop of it, and return it before he knew it was gone."

"How in the world are you going to sneak it past him? He guards it with his life."

"I don't know, but I have to do anything I can to get that medicine to Jeanette."

"I'll help you in any way I can, Si."

"Me too," said Theodore.

Simon smiled at his brothers.

"Let's go, guys."

* * *

><p>Miss Miller lied Jeanette on the living room couch, pressurizing her wound with a towel, to stop the the bleeding. The arrow was still in Jeanette, because Miss Miller didn't want to risk Jeanette losing a lot of blood, but she knew as long as it remained in her, her death process was being sped up, because of the silver. The arrow had to come out, so Miss Miller prepared to extract the arrow from Jeanette.<p>

"Brittany, I need you to hold the towel down on her wound, and Eleanor I need you to get something that Jeanette can bite."

"What? Why does she need something to bite on?"

"Just trust me, and get a rag or something."

Eleanor didn't argue, and ran into the kitchen to retrieve a rag. She spotted a rag on the kitchen table, so she grabbed it then ran back to Miss Miller.

"Here, Miss Miller," said Eleanor, handing the rag to Miss Miller.

"Thank you, Eleanor," replied Miss Miller.

Eleanor smiled then returned to her sister's aid, while Miss Miller told Jeanette to bite down on the rag. Jeanette did as instructed, knowing why Miss Miller was having her bite down on a rag. Since everything was in place, Miss Miller readied herself, and grabbed the arrow.

"Get ready, Brittany, because a lot of blood is about to come out of the wound."

"I'm ready, Miss Miller."

Miss Miller looked down at Jeanette, ready for the pain she was about to feel.

"Hold still, Jeanette. This is going to hurt."

Jeanette nodded her head, then Miss Miller carefully, started to extract the arrow.

Jeanette screamed, and bit down hard on the rag, starting to shed tears. Miss Miller hated seeing Jeanette like this, so she tugged the arrow gently, starting to see the arrow budge out of the wound. Jeanette was screaming and crying, and her paw's were in tight fists. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. The arrow was still in pretty far, so she toughened up, and readied herself for the next tug.

Miss Miller tugged the arrow again, and felt it loosen up. Miss Miller knew she could get it out with one final tug, so she gripped the arrow, and with one hard tug, the arrow was out. Blood poured out of the wound, so Brittany blocked the wound with the towel, to prevent any further bleeding. Jeanette was glad the arrow was out, despite the wound burning like fire, but she knew the pain was only going to get worse, as Miss Miller grabbed some hydrogen peroxide.

"This is going to sting, but only for a second. We need to get the wound cleaned up, so it doesn't get infected. I'm going to need you to hold still, Jeanette; can you do that for me?"

Jeanette was in too much pain to talk, so she just nodded her head.

Miss Miller opened the hydrogen peroxide bottle, and slowly tipped the bottle above the wound. A drop of hydrogen peroxide entered the wound, and immediately Jeanette tensed up, feeling like she was going to pass out, due to the liquid disinfecting the wound. The pain lasted for only a few seconds, then subsided, causing Jeanette to calm down. Now, all that they needed was the medicine Simon said he would retrieve, before they could bandage it, but where was he? Jeanette would only last a little longer, and if she had any chance of living, he would have to hurry, before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Simon, Alvin, and Theodore stood before the house, hoping their father was resting which more than likely, wasn't. Alvin had developed a plan to get the medicine Simon needed; he would create a distraction, so that Simon could grab the medicine, and sneak out. It wasn't the best plan, but at the moment, it was all Simon could think of, so he didn't argue about anything and accepted it, because he knew Jeanette was in a fatal situation.<p>

All three of them entered the dark house, lit only by candles and the fireplace, and looked to see if their father was sitting in his chair, in front of the fireplace; the one place that he never left, due to the medicine being in a porcelain jar, above the fireplace. Surprisingly, their father wasn't there, but something else disturbing replaced his spot; claw marks, dug into the arms of the chair, and his seal was in the middle of the seat, broke into two pieces.

The three were immediately freaked out by the sight, wondering what had happened to their father, until Simon remembered why they had come there in the first place. He shook his head clear of anything that could've happened to their father, and turned his attention to the porcelain jar above the fireplace.

"Guys, give me a boost," he said, snapping Alvin and Theodore out of their thoughts of their father.

"Alright, Si," replied Alvin. "Theo, I need you to boost me up, so I can boost Simon high enough to grab the jar."

"Okay, Alvin," replied Theodore, dropping to a push-up position.

Alvin stepped onto Theodore's back, then held out his paws.

"Come on, Si."

"Okay, Alvin."

Simon stepped one foot onto Alvin's paws, like he was climbing stairs, then placed his other foot into Alvin's paws. Alvin lifted Simon up to where he could grab the medicine, and quickly snatched the jar from above the fireplace.

"Okay, guys. Lower me, so I can get this medicine to Jeanette," Simon demanded.

Alvin and Theodore obeyed, and lowered Simon to the ground. Simon stepped down from on top of his brothers, and started to sprint toward the exit. Alvin and Theodore followed as fast as they could, but before Alvin and Theodore could make it out of the living room, Simon was already out the door.

Simon rushed next door, up the stone walkway, and opened the door to the Miller's residence. The sudden entrance startled Miss Miller, Brittany, and Eleanor, kneeling next to Jeanette. Simon breathed heavy as he handed Miss Miller the medicine, so that they could cure Jeanette. Jeanette looked at Simon with her eyes not even halfway open, and reached out her paw toward him, meaning she wanted him to comfort her. Simon didn't hesitate, and grabbed Jeanette's paw, which was cold as ice, meaning she was close to dying.

"Hurry! Her time is running out!", pleaded Simon.

Miss Miller quickly removed the cork from the bottle, and poured some of the medicine into Jeanette's wound. Jeanette tensed up then started to speak out words, but in a completely different language; almost demonic.

"Rockosa redae amusa rebora deliga!", said Jeanette, in a demonic tone.

Jeanette's eyes turned blood-red, and started to growl the sound of a Remagorah, and even started to rise into the air. Simon felt like he was in the middle of an exorcism, and was scared for Jeanette. What was causing this reaction? The horror show grew worse, as Jeanette's skin started to glow ancient markings, and the house was shaking like an earthquake. Brittany and Eleanor started to cry and even pray, but Simon knew well that whatever was causing this, was beyond God's power to control.

After five minutes of absolute horror, Jeanette descended to the couch, and unbelievably, her wound was completely healed; not even a scar was formed. Jeanette stared at everyone in confusion, due to all of them being stunned or afraid.

"What happened?", asked Jeanette.

Nobody could speak, except for Simon. "Something just manifested itself; something evil, like an entity or demon."

Jeanette started to get scared, so Simon gripped her paw, hoping to comfort her. Suddenly, Alvin and Theodore walked into the room, shocked at what they had just experienced.

"The words she spoke," said Alvin. "They were in a different language; the language of the Remagorah."

"You're saying she just spoke Damorganian language?", asked Simon.

"Yes. I don't know what she said, but whatever it was, it can't be good."

"I'm sure father has a book or something like that that can translate the words, and once we find out, we'll inform these four."

"I'm sure he does. Okay. Tomorrow, I'll look in the library."

Simon gripped Jeanette's paw. "We're going to get this figured out. Don't worry."

"As long as I have you, I will never be worried."

Simon smiled at Jeanette, then landed a small kiss on her soft lips.

"I'll see you soon. Get some rest, and if anything happens, let me know immediately."

"Okay, Simon."

Simon released his grip from Jeanette, then turned to Alvin and Theodore.

"Let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

Alvin and Theodore did as Simon instructed, and exited the house. On the way out of the house, Simon wondered if killing the Master was the cause, and that something more sinister was rising. He wouldn't know until he translated the words Jeanette spoke, and deep down, he didn't want to know what those words meant, because he already had a feeling what they meant, and it wasn't a good feeling.

**There's chapter one! Chapter two will be up in time, depending on how things go, so I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story, because this is only the beginning of a new adventure, and if you don't want to miss out on any of the action, follow! That's all for now, and until next time, take care :)**


	2. A Disturbing Discovery

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I'm back! Thank you for being so patient, and hopefully you are enjoying this story so far, because I promise it's going to get more intense! What do you think will happen, and what do the words that Jeanette spoke mean? Read and find out! Again, sorry for the delay, I've just been busy. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone, and enjoy chapter two!**

The next day, Jeanette woke up early, feeling terrible. It was as if she had the flu, but everyone knew that it was far from the flu, and was an aftermath of last night's events. Brittany and Eleanor were still thinking of the sight they saw the night before, and felt horrible, because they were scared of their sister, when they should love her, and support her. Jeanette looked pale as a ghost, and looked like she was in rigamortis, which is a horrifying sight. It almost seemed like she was in the same condition as when she was transforming.

Jeanette kept wondering if Simon would be able to translate the words she had spoken, due to it being an ancient language, beyond any other language. She had full confidence in Simon, because she knew he loved her, and would search forever, for a way to help her. Inside, Jeanette could feel something, and whatever it was, it wasn't good. She had wondered if the curse on her was still there, but only a speck of it, and if it might be what caused her to speak Damorganian. Her questions would soon be answered.

Brittany gripped Jeanette's limp paw, as Eleanor cried her eyes out at Jeanette's bedside. Jeanette smiled at her sisters, knowing she wasn't alone, and was still loved by her sisters, despite their fears toward her. She felt terrible that she had caused her sisters to fear her, even though she wasn't intending to scare her loved ones. Without them, she would be lost, and not know what to do in this situation.

Even though she attempted to hide it, Brittany cried small tears, scared for her sibling. Jeanette wanted to tell her to not hide it, and just let it out, but she knew her sister too well, and knew she would come up with a lie. She would probably say something like "I just have something in my eyes", or something similar to that, which is why Jeanette didn't even bother to attempt.

Brittany has always been sassy, and claimed to never have shed a single tear, due to her strict attitude. She was usually, the one to fear, not Jeanette. Jeanette had always kept her business to herself, and never complained about anything, while Brittany would freak out, because her hair was messed up. Jeanette could care less about her appearance, and cared more about her family, because she needed them right now, more than ever before.

* * *

><p>In their home, Simon, Alvin, and Theodore searched for an old book that their father kept from them. There supposedly, was content about the Remagorah that they should not know of, which Simon figured could be the answer to what Jeanette said. Another strange thing, was that their father was still missing, but the trio knew he was off doing something important, which could be, because the Master was killed by Jeanette.<p>

All three of them had seen the book before, and knew that their father kept it in his bedroom. Simon, along with Alvin and Theodore, stood before their father's bedroom door, fearing what they could be wandering into. Alvin gripped the bronze doorknob, and slowly, opened the door, hearing the door creak like what you hear in a horror movie, and entered the room, along with Simon and Theodore.

The room was cold as ice, and the temperature was below zero. All three could see their breath, whenever they exhaled, and goosebumps started to form on their skin, even though they had fur. It was pitch-dark, that they struggled to walk through endless darkness. This was strange to the three brothers, due to it never being this cold in the house, and wondered if this was also something to do with the Master's death. Ever since the Master was killed, things had gotten stranger, and stranger. First, Jeanette says words in Damorganian, and now, their father is missing, and the house is freezing. Something strange was among them, they just didn't know what.

"Hey, guys," said Theodore. "I think I see something on the bed."

Simon and Alvin, were surprised Theodore could see a thing, due to it being pitch-black.

"How can you see anything?," asked Alvin. "It's so dark in here, I can't see my own paw in front of me."

"I don't know, but whatever I can see, looks like a large rectangular object."

Simon didn't have to even question whether that was the book or not, because he knew exactly, what the book looked like; it was large, and rectangular shaped. Just like Theodore described.

"That's it, Theodore," said Simon.

"You sure?" replied Theodore.

"Yes. Grab it, and let's get out of here, before we freeze to death."

"I'll get it," said Alvin.

"Okay, just hurry. This room is giving me the creeps."

"Okay, Simon."

Alvin jumped onto the bed, covered by a small blanket of frost. He grabbed the ancient book, and jumped down, off the bed.

"Good job, Alvin," said Simon. "Now, let's get to translating those words."

"Okay."

Without hesitation, the trio exited the room, and shut the door. In the living room, Alvin sat the book down, on the table, and opened the ancient book. Simon and Theodore joined him, searching the pages for any information on anything connected to the words Jeanette spoke. The three brothers were astonished, yet disturbed by the book's content, because it told of many things they never knew. What really scared them, especially, Simon, was the fact that only the fiercest of the Remagorah, can speak the language. The Remagorah who speaks, must be naturally born, connected to the origins of the Torlensa, which was the name of the heritage of the Remagorah, and be indifferent from others.

Simon knew Jeanette was indifferent from others, but as far as being naturally born, and being connected to the heritage, he was lost. Yet, she spoke the language, so could she be an "original" Remagorah? Simon was about to lose his patience in finding out what the words Jeanette spoke, mean't in Damorganian, until he spotted the words, and immediately, he wanted to faint, because what the words mean't, were horrible.

* * *

><p>At the Miller's residence, Miss Miller, Brittany, and Eleanor sat at the kitchen table, eating dinner. Jeanette didn't want any food, due to her appetite being diminished to nothing, causing her to lose strength. The only thing that would give her strength, now, was Simon's love and care, and nothing more. She couldn't explain it, but love was the only thing that made her strong, anymore. She wasn't hungry, thirsty, or tired; she was only wanting to be with her loved ones, where she felt safe, but at the same time, she wondered if she would be the one to hurt them, after last night.<p>

Suddenly, the front door burst open, following Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, carrying a large object. Miss Miller, along with Brittany and Eleanor, burst into the front room, hoping for an answer to what Jeanette had spoken. The suspense grew more, and more intense, until Simon spoke.

"Well, did you find out anything!?", exclaimed Brittany, crossing her arms.

"Please, tell us," pleaded Eleanor.

Simon sat the book on the living room table, then turned to the Miller family, desperate for an answer.

"We did, and I think it's best if Jeanette hears this too, because I don't want to repeat it twice," said Simon, trying not cry.

"Very well," said Miss Miller. "Follow me, upstairs."

Simon nodded his head, and proceeded with Miss Miller, and the others, upstairs.

* * *

><p>At Jeanette's bedside, Simon held Jeanette's paw in his, trying to smile at her, but it was no use. The news he had to give, was too devastating to even try to smile.<p>

"Jeanette, please don't freak out. I was able to translate the words, and what they mean, are unpleasant."

"I can take it, Simon. Just tell me, so I can get it off my mind."

"Okay. The words mean, "Evil consumes you, and all good inside you, is gone."

Immediately, everyone was speechless, and the room fell to complete silence.

"I'm not finished, Jeanette," said Simon, now, crying. "It gets worse."

"What could be worse than that?!"

"Only natural born Remagorah's can speak the language, so I'm afraid you are, and always have been a Remagorah. You were never cursed, and the Master saw you as an unique Remagorah. That's why you were stronger than him, and why you were able to kill him. You are one of the "originals"; unique Remagorah's that possess power beyond any other. I'm sorry, but this is the truth, because the book says so."

"How? I was born into a family of chipmunks, not a Remagorah family. I can't be what you say I am! I just can't!"

"Your family must've been part of the Remagorah family."

"If that's so, then why are Eleanor and Brittany not Remagorah's?"

"Only one "original" can be born into a family, and your sister's are not Remagorah, because they would've undergone their first transformation, by now."

"This just doesn't make any sense!"

"I know it doesn't, but that's the truth. Also, the reason you feel so sick, is because that's the evil removing all that is good about you."

"I still feel good, so something is keeping me from falling to evil."

"What could that be?"

"Love. The one thing the Master was weakened by."

"You might be right, and I hope you are, because now that we know, your family is in danger, along with the entire world, because what you did to the Master was just a speck of what you are capable of. Unless we can keep the evil from taking over, we'll see what you are truly capable of. The power of an Original will finally, be witnessed after centuries of being a mystery to all Remagorah's."

"What happened to the other Originals?"

"They were killed, once they were discovered, but don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what."

"Me too," said Eleanor

"You're my sister, so count me in," said Brittany.

"Me too," said Miss Miller.

"So will us," said Alvin.

Jeanette smiled at everyone for their support, knowing that she wasn't alone, but knew that she was in for a battle, one in which she would need all the support she could get to win.

**That's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, but I've had a few things offset me. I promise that it will not take as long to write the third chapter, so keep an eye out, follow, review, and favorite this story! That's all for now! Until next time, take care everyone!**


	3. The Secret Behind the Book

**Happy holidays, everyone! Hopefully, you enjoyed chapter two, because things are only going to get more intense! What do think will happen?Is Jeanette strong enough to control the evil inside? Tell me in the reviews! Now, I'll stop talking, enjoy Chapter three!**

The next few days were tough for Jeanette, due to her having to fight a hidden evil, inside of her. Ever since the night Simon revealed everything, Jeanette struggled to remain functional, because she could feel the evil inside telling her to do unspeakable things, which she had a hard time refusing, because of her Remagorah instincts growing stronger, and stronger everyday. Miss Miller, and her sisters would attempt to help her, but she told them, only, to stay away, because she didn't know if she could control whatever was trying to change her into nothing, but pure evil.

Simon, and his brothers, were investigating for a solution in the book, hoping that there even was a solution, but the book was getting harder to read, because it was mostly, in Damorganian, which they were unable to translate. Another thing, was that Simon, Alvin, and Theodore's father was missing, and had been gone for two days. At this point, Simon was out of options, but wasn't going to give up on his beloved, because he couldn't lose her to the evil that possessed her. What could they do though? They would have to find a way to save Jeanette, quick.

Jeanette could feel the power growing stronger, because on occasion, she would notice her teeth getting longer, and her skin becoming more bold, just like before. Her body temperature was growing too; so hot that if you were to touch Jeanette with your bare hand, you'd get burned. Jeanette was losing control, and unless Simon found a cure, Jeanette's fate would be sealed. What was sad, was even though Jeanette wanted to cry, the evil prevented it, due to Originals being the fiercest.

Brittany and Eleanor sat next to their sister, on the couch, attempting to comfort their oldest sibling. It was quiet, until, unexpectedly, Jeanette screamed so loud, that it pierced Brittany and Eleanor's tiny eardrums. The scream was not Jeanette's scream, but the scream of the evil inside of her. Brittany started crying, along with Eleanor, smearing her mascara down from her eye sockets. Once the screaming subsided, Jeanette started to moan from the pain being caused, deep inside. Out of frustration, Brittany let out her thoughts against the evil.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! YOU HEAR ME!? LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"TE'LON!", exclaimed a sinister voice, coming from Jeanette.

Brittany couldn't make out the word Jeanette said, but it probably, meant something like, "never", or "no." Brittany wanted to stick her paw down Jeanette's throat, and pull out whatever was possessing her, but knew it was impossible, and Jeanette was the only one who could control this thing. Brittany wished that she was the one who had to deal with the evil, and that she just shoo it away. There had to be a way to stop this, they just didn't know how. Not even something like an exorcism would work, because this was a force beyond God's limits, and at the time, Brittany wished God was strong enough, but it wasn't even possible, so all they could hope for, was a miracle.

Jeanette started to sweat horribly, and started acting as if she was suffering from a headache. She shook her head, causing her violet-framed glasses to go flying across the room. Her eyes were sealed shut, and her breathing was rapid, along with her heartbeat, meaning something was happening, and all Brittany and Eleanor could do, was watch in horror. She started to speak low, but it wasn't English, it was Damorganian.

"Blas' doma creas a doola!" exclaimed Jeanette, still fighting whatever was inside her.

Jeanette breathing grew more rapid than usual, and her sweat started to drip onto the floor. After a few seconds, Jeanette spoke again.

"De cora' so domase ramo!"

Jeanette opened her eyes, and looked straight at her sisters, as if she were going to attack, but before she could, Jeanette was able to speak, but this time in English.

"Brittany! Eleanor! Run! Run away from the house, lock the door, and don't come back, or you will be killed! Go, now!"

Brittany and Eleanor didn't hesitate, and ran outside, locking the house, as they did. The two sisters didn't stop, until they were on the sidewalk, safe. Brittany and Eleanor hugged each other, traumatized at what they had just experienced, and knew that soon, Jeanette would be consumed. They couldn't wait much longer, and had to act, otherwise Jeanette's true power will finally, be unleashed, after centuries of existence. She would become an Original; the strongest species of Remagorah to ever exist.

* * *

><p>Next door, the boys' continued to look through the book for any information, but unfortunately, they weren't finding anything but history on the Seals. Simon slammed his fist on the table, out of frustration, knowing Jeanette was in trouble, and he wasn't finding any solutions. He rose from the couch, and started to cry, because he felt so helpless, like he couldn't do anything, and Jeanette was suffering. Suddenly, the girls burst into the house, breathing heavy, and immediately, Simon knew something was wrong.<p>

"What is it!?" exclaimed Simon.

"It's Jeanette," said Brittany, still panting. "She's losing control."

"What do you mean!?"

"She spoke that language again, and warned us that, unless we got out of the house, she would lose control, and attack us."

Simon violently ran his paws through his small patch of hair, and started to lose his temper.

"She's in trouble, and will be fully, possessed by tonight, unless we do something!" exclaimed Simon.

"If only Father were here," said Theodore.

Simon paused. "That's it. Father is our answer!"

"You're right!" exclaimed Alvin. "He knows everything to do with the Remagorah, so he would know the antidote!"

"Only one problem; we don't know where he is," corrected Theodore.

"UGH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" exclaimed Simon, as he grabbed the book. "USELESS GARBAGE!"

Simon tossed the book into the fireplace, and watched as the book burned.

"Simon! What have you done?!" exclaimed Alvin.

"It wasn't giving us any answers, so there was need for it!" replied Simon.

The book continued to burn to ash, as Simon broke down, like a building collapsing. At that moment, everyone lost all hope, and shed tears, except for Theodore, who noticed something.

"Guys! Look!"

Everyone turned their head toward the fireplace, and were shock to see the front cover of the book glowing something. Without hesitation, Simon used one of the spikes next to fireplace, and pulled out the cover. Simon brushed away the flames, and grabbed the cover, which was surprisingly, cool, and sat it out on the table. The entire group gathered around the table, ready to find out what the cover of the book was hiding.

* * *

><p>The cover had a hidden symbol engraved with silver, and immediately, Simon recognized it as the symbol on the Seals his brothers used to wear; the Seal of Protection. Simon's heart jumped, knowing that this was something that their father wanted them to find, and that this was the only way to prolong the evil from taking over Jeanette. Similar to a crucifix, only more ancient, and powerful.<p>

"Guys, this how we are going to prolong Jeanette's possession. We'll use this like a crucifix to force the evil away, but it won't force it away, for good, but only for small amount of time," said Simon, with his confidence back.

"How do you know that!?" exclaimed Brittany.

"I know, because this is the Seal of Protection. Remember the necklaces my brothers, and I used to wear?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, the Seal of Protection was worn by my brothers, so that they would be protected from danger caused by humans. In ancient times, it was used for different reasons; it was used to protect Remagorah's from the Originals."

"So what? Jeanette is an Original, so we can't protect her with this."

"Brittany, Jeanette isn't an Original, not yet, because the evil inside hasn't taken over, fully. If we can get to Jeanette, now, we might be able to save her. What else can we do?"

"Fine. We'll try it."

"Okay. We need to hurry, because Jeanette doesn't have much time left, until that evil takes over."

All five of the chipmunks didn't waste any time, and rushed to save Jeanette.

* * *

><p>At the door, everyone could feel the negativity, and weighed down on them, like a ton of bricks. Despite the energy's impact, Simon grabbed the knob, and opened the door, only to be blasted by a wave of energy. Simon didn't care, and recovered from the energy's impact, then rushed into the house, only to see Jeanette floating above the sofa. She was fighting something inside her head, and was screaming out fragments of the Remagorah language. The evil felt their presence, and turned toward them, but was immediately, weakened, but not by the seal, but by the aroma of love, coming from her sisters, but most of the energy was radiating from Simon.<p>

"Jeanette, with every bit of my love for you in my heart, I cast the evil away, using the Seal of Protection!" motivated Simon, raising the book cover toward Jeanette, like a crucifix.

The evil inside immediately, felt the Seal's power, and was causing Jeanette to make a horrid sound, meaning they were weakening the evil.

"BEGONE, EVIL!"

Jeanette made the horrid sound, again, then she fell down, onto the sofa, free of the evil's presence, for now. Jeanette looked at everybody, confused, and weak.

"Wh-what happened?" said Jeanette, struggling to talk clearly.

"It's okay, Jeanette. You're safe, for now," replied Simon, gripping her paw.

"What do you mean?"

"The Seal of Protection only prolongs the evil's possession, not permanently."

"Why did you bother saving me then?"

"Because, I love you too much to lose you, and you have other loved ones that don't want to see you go."

"How are you going to stop it?"

"I don't know. All I know, is that I'm not giving up, not until your safe again."

"Simon...

Simon silenced her, and kissed her. Jeanette accepted the kiss, and kissed him back.

"I needed to do that."

"I know."

Simon backed away from Jeanette.

Suddenly, an unknown voice spoke. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Simon looked around, due to the voice being a different tone. In the doorway, stood their father.

"Father?" said Simon.

Simon's father silenced him. "Hush, my son. I know how to stop this."

"How to stop what?" asked Simon.

"The Uprising."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story for the latest update! What's going to happen, and what does Simon's father know? Find out in the next chapter, so until next time, take care everyone:)**


	4. The Tale of Torra

**Hello, everyone! If you liked the last chapter, you're going to love this one! Could there be a way to rid Jeanette of the evil? What does Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's father know? Most importantly, what is the Uprising? Enough talk, here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

"What are you talking about, father?" asked Simon.

"Calm yourself, son. I felt the Master fall, and knew that an Uprising would occur, that an Original was among us. Only the power of an Original can destroy the Master, and once I felt the Master's presence fade, I immediately went to the catacombs of the city, so I could figure out how to kill an Original, and I found an interesting story about the first Original, and that it contains the answer to ending this terror, forever."

"Catacombs? Wait, you mean this town is where the Remagorah originated?"

"Yes. This town has many dark secrets. Secrets that one should not know of."

"So, how do we cure Jeanette."

"Let me tell you. Only then, will you understand what kind of danger you're in."

"Then tell me. It's time for Alvin, Theodore, and I to know the truth about our species."

"Okay. This is the story of Torra, the mother of the first Original."

* * *

><p><span><em>Two-Hundred Years Earlier<em>

_November 4th, 1814  
><em>

_The village was quiet, the night of the Uprising; the only night when the moon is brighter than the sun. Sunset was nearing as Torra, the mother of the first Original, struggled to control her child, and prevent her child from being killed by, the Sinistrainians. The Sinistrainians were a group of saints, assigned to eliminate anything wicked, like the Remagorah, who terrorized the village, every time the moon was hollow. The Sinistrainians, were tracking the Remagorah, and had killed over twenty, and burned their bodies to ash._

_Torra gripped the Seal of Protection, around her neck. Attempting to expel the evil possessing her child, but the evil is strong, and the Seal of Protection isn't powerful enough. If she could not rid the evil, the Sinistrainians would come, and kill the child, before it could fully, possess the child. The other seals were wore by the Sinistrainians; five seals existed, each with different properties. _

_The Seal of Protection, protects the wicked from mortals, but against Originals; rids all evil for a small amount of time._

_The Seal of Calling; calls the wicked to the Alpha, but against Originals; creates a barrier of safety, against evil._

_The Seal of the Masters: grants everlasting power to all Remagorahs in a pack, but against Originals, provides reinforcements._

_The Seal of Courage; provides bravery to the barer, but against Originals; devours darkness that inhabits host._

_The Seal of the Ancients; Provides power of the Alpha to the barer, but against Originals; kills an Original._

* * *

><p><em>The five seals were the only thing that could save Torra's child, but due to the Sinistrainians having possession of the other four, the child was close to death. Torra stares at her little boy, noticing his appearance was different. His eyes were red, his teeth had grown, and his strength was unbelievable; the evil had taken over, and the Original would bloom, and do what it was always meant to do; destroy the world.<br>_

_Torra can't bear the thought of her son destroying the world, but she thought of something else, something that would cost her child's life, but would end the Sinistrainians rule. The child growls, and jumps out of her arms. _

_The child spoke Damorganian, which meant in English; "I sense a plea. What is it you wish for?"_

_Torra speaks back in Damorganian, which meant in English; "Destroy. Destroy the Sinistrainians, take the Seals they bear, and hide them in the woods."_

_The child speaks back. "Very well. I shall destroy them, and hide these seals of which you speak."_

_Torra watches as her son disappears, into the night. Once the newborn Original is gone, Torra grabs the crossbow, with arrows of silver. _

_"It must be done."_

* * *

><p><em>The Sinistrainians observate the town, having already killed five Remagorahs, which would only increase the pain, when they are eliminated. Not too far away, the Original closes in on the Sinistrainians, ready to kill.<br>_

_"Fellow brothers, I believe we have killed enough of the wicked, tonight, it is time to depart, " says one of the members._

_"Let us depart, and rid the world of more wicked beings, in God's word," says another member._

_"Amen," they all say in unison._

_As the group starts to make their way to the temple, one of the members in suddenly, killed. Using its new claws, the Original slices the head of the member, clean from his shoulders. The leader of the group holds up his seal, in attempt to weaken the creature, but it has no effect, due to Original's being immune to anything of the Holy. In less than a minute, the Sinistrainians are dead, in the street.  
><em>

_The Original retrieves the five seals, and holds them in his hands, until he is suddenly, struck by something. He turns, and sees his mother holding a crossbow, then looks at his chest, only to see a silver arrow lodged in his heart. The Original falls to his knees, then to the hard pavement, and slowly, dies. Torra lowers the crossbow, and mutters something under her breath, and sheds tears._

_"I'm sorry, son, but I couldn't let you destroy everything."_

_She grabs the five seals from the ground, and stares at them. "In another time, another Original will rise, so I have to guard these at all costs. I know who I can trust these with, and must give him these."_

_Torra then rushes toward the Seville Dormant House, where she gives the seals to Dorasi. The father of Migos, aka, the Master._

* * *

><p><em>November 4th, 2014<br>_

Simon was astonished at what his father had just told him, and now, knew that there was a way to save Jeanette

"How much longer is it, until the next Uprising?" asked Simon.

Simon's father looked at him, with a worried look in his eyes. "Less than twenty-four hours from now, I'm afraid."

Simon's heart dropped, knowing that in order to save Jeanette, he would have to recover the four other seals, but where were they.

"Isn't there any way we can retrieve the seals?!" exclaimed Simon.

"Yes, but it is extremely dangerous to even attempt," replied Simon's father.

"I'll take any option to save her, even if it's dangerous."

"Alright. We need to return to the Seville Dormant House, but getting there will be hard. Not because of threats, but because of Jeanette. In order to save her, we need her in the house when we get the seals."

Jeanette interrupted. "I don't care. Let's do this, because I'd rather take my chances, than sit here, and wait for the evil to return, and take me over. It's time to end this evil, for good, so let's do it.

"We need to hurry, so let's go. The moon will be in the sky, within two hours, and if she's not cured by then, we will all see the true power of the Remagorah."

**Sorry, I had to make this so short, but hopefully, you enjoyed, and the climax to part two is coming, so leave reviews, follow, favorite, for the latest updates. The next chapter will not be out, until after Christmas, so be patient, and I promise that the climax is going to be good. Until next time, take care everyone!**


	5. The Uprising

**Hello! Here's you guys a Christmas present from me; the final chapters of the "Cursed Love" stories! I figured that it would be a good surprise for everyone enjoying this story, and will hope that you enjoy the finale to this story! Hope that you are ready for a new year! Only one more chapter after this one! What will happen?! Can Jeanette be saved before the Uprising, or will she become an Original for eternity?! It all comes down to these final chapters; the conclusion to my first Simonette! Hope you enjoy chapter five!**

It was around 7:30, when the entire group arrived at the edge of the forest. The same place it all started, and where it would end. Jeanette struggled to stand, due to being exhausted from fighting the evil, that was starting to resurrect. The group needed to hurry, or Jeanette would become an Original, like she was always destined to do her entire life, but she refused to believe that she could become a monster that exists, only to destroy everything. She was scared, but knew she had to remain strong, in order to defeat this ancient evil, that had existed for centuries.

Brittany grabbed Jeanette, and held her up, along with Eleanor's help, while the others grabbed the book cover, possessing the mark of one of the Seals. Miss Miller grabbed her crossbow, just in case anything happened. It may have seemed unnecessary, but Miss Miller was only doing this for the safety of the group, because if Jeanette does turn into an Original before reaching the Seville Dormant House, they would be devoured by the power of an Original. Doing it that way, would only restart the cycle, and in another two-hundred years, a new Original would be born. The only way to, truly end the curse, was to rid all evil of a natural born Remagorah, before the Uprising.

All of the group started their way into the forest, following the path created by them, from years of hunting. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's father knew an easier route to the house, which was a relief to the entire group, especially Jeanette.

"Come on, everyone," said the boys' father. "Not much further from here."

"Please, tell me that's true," said Jeanette, fighting the evil that had returned.

"Don't worry, Jeanette. Just fight it a bit longer."

"Says you. It's not like holding in pee, but more like trying to lift thousands of pounds off of yourself."

"I understand, but we can't allow you to change, otherwise, Miss Miller will have to finish the job."

Jeanette looked at Miss Miller. "Miss Miller, you really would do that?"

Miss Miller received a look of guilt on her face. "I would. Understand, dear, that if I allow you to change, you will destroy the world, and kill all of us."

Jeanette started to cry, knowing her guardian was right. Brittany and Eleanor cried as well, as they continued further into the forest.

* * *

><p>The Seville Dormant house was in sight, as Jeanette continued fighting the evil, despite it being stronger, and would take over; the Uprising would begin soon, so the group had to hurry. Everyone rushed into the small opening, where Jeanette had killed the Master, to search for the four other Seals that would free Jeanette of her curse. The passage was still light, due to the torches mounted on the wall, and the Master's giant cloak sat on the ground. Simon's father was astonished at the sight of the Master's cloak, because he had never seen the Master with his own eyes, for certain reasons.<p>

Brittany and Eleanor sat Jeanette on ground, and comforted her, keeping their distance, due to her starting to mumble Remagorah language. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore continued into the Master's resting place, which was a dark, round, opening, searching for the Seals. Fortunately, they didn't have to look very long, because the Seals were on pedestals, surrounding the circle.

"Guys! Over here!" yelled Simon, at the girls.

"What!? What is it?!" asked Jeanette.

"The Seals! They're all here! Hurry!" exclaimed Simon.

Jeanette signalled her sisters to help her up, so Brittany and Eleanor grabbed their sister, and helped her up. Jeanette ignored the evil inside, and urged her sisters to rush toward the Master's lair, so they did. Time was running out, though, so they needed to hurry, for the Uprising was only minutes away. The evil inside of Jeanette suddenly, started to fight back, and push her away from the Master's lair, but Jeanette pushed forward, showing the evil that she was stronger.

"Quickly, lay her out in the middle of the room, so we can kill the evil inside!" demanded Simon's father.

"Okay," replied Brittany and Eleanor, sitting their oldest sister in the middle of the room.

"You're going to have to hold her down, otherwise, the evil will force her out."

Brittany and Eleanor held Jeanette's arms down, while Alvin, Simon, and Theodore held own her legs. Simon's father gathered the four seals from the pedestals, and stood over Jeanette.

"Jeanette, I'm going to place the seals around your neck, so girls. Boys. Get ready for impact, use every bit of strength you have, and whatever you do, do not give in," said Simon's father.

"We will," replied all six, at the same time.

"Okay. First, the Seal of Calling."

Simon's father placed the seal around Jeanette's neck, and immediately, Jeanette started to growl, and squirm, but everyone held their grip.

"Next, the Seal of the Masters." The struggling intensed as Simon's father placed the seal around her neck, and around the room, spirits of previous Remagorahs appeared, helping to defeat the evil, since the seal provides reinforcements, against an Original.

Jeanette's breathing increased, as she yelled out Remagorah words, in a demonic tone. Simon's father proceeded with the next seal; courage.

"Next, the Seal of Courage. This shall weaken the evil that possesses this host!" He placed the seal around Jeanette's neck, nearly getting his fingers bit off. The force the evil was releasing, started to cause the room to shake. It was hard, but everyone was holding their position, no matter how hard the evil fought.

"Lastly, the Seal of the Ancients. This shall kill the evil inside, and now, with the power of the seals, I cast the evil away, FOR GOOD!"

The room was shaking rapidly, as the evil started to diminish from Jeanette, fighting severely, with all its force. After a minute of fighting the evil's force, Jeanette released a scream that nearly, deafened everybody in the room, but nobody gave in to the evil's attempts.

"DELSA!" yelled Simon's father.

A black mist rose from Jeanette, and rushed out of the house. Suddenly, the room returned to normal, and Jeanette stopped struggling, and the spirits had disappeared as well. At long last, the nightmare was over, and Jeanette was free of the evil.

* * *

><p>Everyone rose from Jeanette, and wiped the sweat from their foreheads. Jeanette opened her eyes, and stared at everyone, expressing a smile.<p>

"Is it over?" asked Jeanette, exhausted.

"Yes, Jeanette. It is," replied Simon's father.

Jeanette rose from the ground, and hugged everyone, crying tears of happiness. "Thank you!"

"At long last, the curse of the Remagorah is lifted, to be extinguished for eternity."

"I'm just glad no more Originals will ever be reborn into the world."

"Me too."

Simon ran over to Jeanette, and gave her a kiss on the lips, which Jeanette kindly, excepted back, because now, they could finally, be together.

"I love you, Jeanette."

"I love you too, Simon."

They kissed again, then grabbed each other's paws, and walked out of the house as one. Outside, the moon shined in the sky, but despite its beauty, Jeanette and Simon turned their heads away from the sphere, in the sky. To them, it was an omen, and nothing more. The rest of the group agreed, and turned away from the moon, and walked out the forest. Jeanette smiled with joy, because she felt like a new person, and felt free of every trouble imaginable. That year's Halloween, she'd never forget, for as long as she lived. The memories of her being a Remagorah will be burned into her mind, but something was there to replace it; her beloved, Simon.

Just about fifty yards from the car, Jeanette suddenly, started to feel funny, and let go of Simon. Immediately, Simon was curious, and worried about Jeanette.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" asked Simon, concerned.

Jeanette didn't respond, and instead, started to change.

"Run, Simon! Run!" warned Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you're scaring...

Before Simon could finish his sentence, Jeanette let out a horrid sound, and hit Simon, and sent him flying into a tree, knocking him out.

Jeanette couldn't control whatever was causing this, and her eyes turned black, with golden pupils, her claws grew longer, and her teeth sharpened. The group couldn't believe their eyes; The Uprising had begun, and Jeanette had become an Original.

* * *

><p>The entire group stared in horror, as Jeanette let out a roar, an Original was before them, and it had its eyes on Simon's father.<p>

"Everybody, run!" yelled Simon's father, as Jeanette approached him.

The Original stared at Simon's father, then spoke something in the Remagorah language, before it started howling at Simon's father, sucking every bit of energy out of his body. Once the Original finished its absorption, it started to grow, and the muscles became more define, then turned its sights on Miss Miller. The person who had shot Jeanette, when the evil inside was awakened. Miss Miller looked down at Brittany and Eleanor.

"Girls, run!" commanded Miss Miller.

"What about you?!" asked Brittany, with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Now, go, or Jeanette will get you too!"

Brittany and Eleanor didn't waste time, and ran off, into the woods, while Miss Miller dealt with Jeanette.

"Come at me, demon!" threatened Miss Miller.

The creature attacked Miss Miller. "Say hello, to your childhood friend for me!" The Original then sucked the energy out of Miss Miller.

Once the Original finished, it started its way after Brittany and Eleanor, who had return to the Master's lair.

* * *

><p>The Original arrived at the Seville Dormant House in less than thirty seconds, due to the enhanced speed. It sniffed for the smell of Brittany and Eleanor's fear, and quickly, picked up the scent, and rushed into the house, toward Brittany and Eleanor. The creature could see its prey, sitting in the middle of the Master's lair.<p>

"Fools! You think you are safe in here? Sorry, but I am immune to the pathetic power of those seals," said the Original.

"Give us back our sister!" yelled Brittany.

"That sister of yours is gone, for eternity. It's just me, now," replied the Original.

"No! She's still in there! She's still with us! I feel her!"

"You're feeling false hope, prey, now, to prove it, I shall take the energy from you too!"

The Original lunged forward, and was ready to strike at Brittany, until it was stopped by something.

"No! Impossible! You are mine, now!" exclaimed the Original.

Brittany returned to her feet, because she knew Jeanette was what was holding it back.

"That's right, Jean! Fight back! Don't let this thing take over!" yelled Brittany.

"Remember reading your books, and telling us that Halloween was for children!" added Eleanor.

"Remember your family, friends, the songs we sang as orphans!"

"Remember...Remember, Simon! The one you love, and cherish!"

The Original couldn't keep control, and Jeanette's spirit overpowered the Original.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled the Original, as it was extracted from Jeanette, and dissolved to ash.

Jeanette returned to normal, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Brittany and Eleanor rushed to their sister's aid.

"Jean! Please, wake up! Don't be dead!" pleaded Brittany and Eleanor, separately.

Suddenly, Jeanette coughed, and slowly, opened her eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" said Jeanette, weakly.

"You broke free of that thing!" replied Brittany.

"All because, you remembered all of us," added Eleanor.

Jeanette jumped. "Is everyone okay!? Where's Simon?!"

"Calm down, Jean," said Brittany. "They're probably back to normal, now that the energy that thing took, is back."

"What about Simon!?"

"You hit him pretty hard, and knocked him into a tree, even knocked him out."

"What have I done?!"

"It's not your fault, Jean. You didn't know what you were doing."

"I feel like, it's all my fault."

"Jean. It was the evil that did it, not you, and I'm sure Simon's fine."

"Okay. Please, get me out of here. I'm sick of this place."

"You're not the only one."

All three of the sisters giggled, which seemed to be like forever, since they had a happy moment, together, then made their way out of the Master's lair, to never return to again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, and there will be one more chapter, so stay patient, because it'll be posted in twenty minutes from now, or if you are a little late, it will already be posted! Hope you enjoyed the epic ending to the curse, let me know what you thought of it in the comments, and remember to leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story. The next story I will be writing is the sequel to my Alvittany, which is all thought out, and now, just needs to be written. Happy New Year! Until next time, take care everyone!<strong>


	6. Epilogue

**Well, this is it; the end to my Simonette. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed this, so enough talk, here's the final chapter to the "Cursed Love" stories:)**

Five Years Later

Simon and Jeanette remained together, despite all that had happened, and loved each other, dearly. At age twenty, Jeanette gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and named her, Hope. Simon started going to schools on science, to forget everything that had happened in the past, and made an excellent father. Simon's brothers, Alvin, and Theodore, went separate ways. Alvin became a rockstar, and plays at local charity events, while Theodore went into cooking, with Eleanor. As for relationships, Alvin married Brittany at age twenty, and Theodore plans to propose to Eleanor.

Brittany gave birth to a baby boy, at age nineteen, and named him, Bradley. Alvin turned out to be a great father, and even made "Father of the Year", which some find hard to believe. Bradley had a nasty attitude, and had a bit of Brittany in him, but Alvin and Brittany loved their son, despite the attitude. Brittany remains a stay-at-home mother, while Alvin makes money doing a part-time job. The two were always meant to be, despite getting off on the wrong foot, during their first encounter.

Miss Miller lives alone, but has occasional visits with Simon's father, a.k.a, Sylvester Seville. The Seville's home is now, refurbished, and looks like a more welcoming home. As for anything to do with the Remagorah, he burned them in the fireplace, to nothing but ash, leaving no information on the evil that haunted him for so long.

None of the chipmunks, or guardians have returned to the Seville Dormant House, or have gone anywhere near the forest, because it holds only, bad memories, and nothing more. The house's condition is unknown, but one day, it will fall to the ground, thus ending the terror that had existed for centuries. There has been no activity of any sort in the forest, and has been blocked off by a gate, to preserve the wildlife. Nobody has ever wandered into the forest since the last Uprising.

Simon and Jeanette have not spoke a word of the past to Hope, and prefer to never tell. Simon and Jeanette have moved on, into a new life, full of peace, happiness, and miracles. There is one thing that the couple will remember though, and that is, that love is what ended the curse, and proves even love can be more powerful than an ancient being. That is one thing they will never forget, and wish never to forget.

_**The End**_

**That's all for now, everyone! Hope you enjoyed, and my next story will be posted in due time, so it may be awhile before you see another story from me! Thanks so much for supporting, and reading this, and please leave feedback. Until next time, take care guys:)**


End file.
